


[不二越]Galaxies

by kellyblue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyblue/pseuds/kellyblue
Summary: 改写自电影《彗星来的那一夜》，英文原名《Coherence》，《Galaxies》为电影主题曲名。（强推电影！！！！！）纯粹脑洞+练笔用。人物、剧情不属于我，OOC和BUG属于我。写作BGM：电影原声，特别点名《Em’s Journey》：http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=29385370&userid=81508013以及《存在信号》：http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=29405904&userid=81508013以及《Galaxies》: http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=21034540&userid=81508013
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Fuji Shuusuke, 不二越
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[不二越]Galaxies

Galaxies

CP：不二周助X越前龙马

00.

“喂？”

“越前，是我。”

“什么事，不二前辈。”

“你快到了吗？大家都已经来齐了。”

“啊，还有一站路，马上。”

“你找不找得到地方？我出来到路口接你吧。”

“什么？我听不清楚……”

“我说，等会你来的时候，我到路口接你。”

“不二前辈？喂？”

“……越前？”

“奇怪，怎么没声音了……”

“喂？越前？你听得到——”

电话断了。

手机屏幕一片漆黑，从中心的位置开始，爬出蜘蛛网一般的裂纹。

01.

“你是说，电话打了一半就突然坏掉了吗？没法再开机？”

大石把手机还给不二，对裂得近乎于粉碎的屏幕叹为观止。不二耸肩，给了一个无奈的笑容。他从玄关的衣架上取了自己的 **黑色大衣** ，随手将手机揣进口袋里，道：“我去接越前过来。”

“要不要用我的手机再联系他一下？”

“不用了，他大概还在轻轨上，信号也不怎么好吧。我去就好了。”

不二换好鞋准备出门。大石点点头，拎起一篮子蔬菜水果进了厨房继续忙碌。厨房里传来哗哗的流水声和一阵乒乒乓乓的响动,照样盖不住菊丸、桃城高分贝的争执，都是些诸如“阿桃你杯子根本就没洗干净嘛一边去别捣乱”“英二前辈的刀功看起来也完全不够格啊”一类幼稚堪比小学生的互损，其中还夹杂着河村憨厚的指点声。

当年的青春学园国中网球部正选成员正在大石的宅邸为庆祝全国大赛冠军十周年而隆重聚会，选择了大冷天里令人幸福感倍增的火锅派对，除了手冢部长——如今他已是职业网坛数一数二的王牌选手——因为有一场国际大赛的半决赛正在欧洲进行，无法亲身前来，极其难得地聚起了其他所有队员。手冢的比赛将在 **晚上八点** 由电视直播，因此大家打算涮完火锅之后一起看比赛，这样倒算得上是全员集齐了。

当然，越前照例是唯一迟到的一个。

手指刚刚摸上门把手，清脆的门铃声便响起。

不二微微一怔，顺势压下手臂，开了门。

“晚上好——”

越前一手扶着自己鸭舌帽的帽檐，一手缩在口袋里，隔着遮住了半张脸的高高竖起的衣领，打招呼的声音听起来懒洋洋且闷沉沉的。

两年多未见了。

这么冷的天气，怎么 **也不围上围巾** 。

冷风灌入，不二侧身将人让进屋里，给了一个笑容，但嗓音是干涩的：“找来了？”

“不难找嘛。”

“正准备出来接你。”

“那，现在不用了。”

“嗯。来得正好。本来想打电话问你到哪儿了，但是电话突然断了，似乎是我手机的问题，抱歉。”

“没什么。”

不二给越前递了双拖鞋，看越前换了鞋，脱了厚外衣随便扣在衣架上，最后想了想才摘下了帽子。

“越……”他想叫他的名字。

两道人影倏忽从屋里闪了出来。

“小不点儿！！！”

“越前！！！”

“呜噗……！前辈们，很重啊……”

一左一右把一条胳膊和一半体重挂在越前身上的菊丸和桃城两人齐齐亮出了没心没肺的笑脸。虽然比少年时长高了不少，越前依旧是偏瘦的体格，被突然这么一压，毫无防备踉跄了两小步才勉强站稳脚跟，看起来并没有比十年前多出什么优势。不过对此习以为常，他嘴上抱怨了一句，却是连象征性的挣扎与求救的眼神都懒得给，略扁起嘴，很耐心地等那两人自己下去。

菊丸揉着越前的头发：“小不点儿，又长高了？”

“是啊，英二前辈要不要站直比比身高？”

桃城捶他的肩膀：“哇，你小子一张口还是那么嚣张啊！”

“嘿，谢谢夸奖。”

“谁夸奖你了！每次都迟到，去年人影都没见着，好意思么你！”

“迟来一点，有前辈们准备食材，我就不用动手了啊。”

“啊——过分哦！小不点你干脆再迟到一点，我就可以把你的那份肉给吃掉啦！”

“喂喂，也给我留一点啊英二前辈！”

听到动静后大家都从里屋出来，热热闹闹地跟越前打招呼。海堂和乾刚刚摆好餐桌，大石架好电磁炉和汤锅，然后一起帮着河村把餐具和准备好的食材一一端上。越前众人闹哄哄地打发着去拿饮料和啤酒。六点半钟，电磁炉开火，电视机打开调好了网球赛事的直播频道，一切都就绪，大家碰杯，准备开动。

那个将名字叫完整的机会，不二并没有等到。

“说起来，我们有多久没有这样聚在一起了？前几年每次凑一块儿的人都不超过一半！”

一句好好的感慨被好事分子抓住了话柄，一年年数着缺席的人罚酒，每个人多多少少喝了点，不过还得算国中还没毕业就远赴美国向职业网球发展的越前缺席最多，毫无疑问是重点关照的对象。其次是河村，他近两三年埋头打点自己的寿司店，生意蒸蒸日上，陆续在东京、大阪开出分店，东奔西跑的也好久没与大家联络了。

“这样算起来，我跟河村前辈好像已经五六年没见了。”越前又一口啤酒下肚，皱眉思索。

“可不是吗，”河村跟着喝酒，摸着脑袋笑笑，“这次能见到越前，真是不容易啊”

“哈哈哈，就是，这家伙一年也不知道回来几次！”

不二心不在焉地混在一群对食物摩拳擦掌的同时也不忘热烈聊天的人中间，视线逐渐透过了斜对面的越前，聚焦在 **空无一物的白墙上** 。吵闹的声音淡去，电视节目里主持的话语毫无生气地传进耳朵里。

“八点钟我们将准时直播的这场半决赛，由日本著名选手手冢国光对阵德国新锐耶伦斯……在此之前两人的交锋中，手冢选手以三战全胜占据绝对优势……现在先让我们回顾一下两位选手的晋级之路……”

站在那里的，本该也有越前。

“况且正巧赶上这样的网坛大赛，”河村瞄了一眼电视机，“我本来以为你一定不会缺席的。”

不知是谁，一筷子刚捞起的肉扑通一下跌回锅里，溅出一点汤汁。

“……你在说什么啊，阿隆？”

场面一下子变得有几分古怪。

意识到自己似乎说错了话却不知错在哪里，河村显得十分局促。剩下的人面面相觑，一时间谁也没有吭声。

不二低下头。越前并没有看他，但他还是选择更加彻底地回避这种情况发生。

关于这一点，他知道得再切骨不过了。

越前参加不了。

“我参加不了。”沉默之中，越前淡然道。

“……”

“脚受伤，两年多前的事了。职业比赛，从那个时候起就不打了。” 越前说。

那不咸不淡的语气像在谈论一次无关紧要的伤风感冒，他总是习惯用这样的方式来表达无须他人多费心的意思，却不知到了不二这里，反而是相反的效果。

因为受伤时，还不满二十岁的越前正势如破竹地向着网坛世界第一发起冲刺；那时，无数球迷都认为，不久之后他就将以一个破纪录的年龄登上这一王座。

而断送了这一切的人，不二一直认为，是自己。

02.

两年多前，职网结束了一场国际顶级赛事，一举杀进半决赛的越前排名飞一般地蹿升，作为网坛新秀，关注度空前。就在媒体一窝蜂去他在美国的训练地挖掘爆料的时候，他本人却早就偷溜回日本度假，招呼也不打一声，戴着国中起就一直不离身的帽子，在某个傍晚一身休闲装出现在不二的视野里。

那一次的相遇算不算是纯粹的凑巧其实并不好说。这么多年的关注，不二早把越前的脾性摸了个透彻，在之前得知对方有回国一趟的打算后，闲聊中有意无意就把自己目前工作的时间表透露出来。虽然算不上太意外的惊喜，但心里欣然满足是一定的。对越前的喜欢从国中的那一年就在心中扎了根，时间久了，只是愈深。

第二天，不二要去市郊一处还未正式开放的新建旅游景区采风，自然捎上无所事事的越前一起。不二开车，越前在副驾驶座倒腾车载唱片——清一色全是古典乐。越前对其中一些音乐家和乐曲还能简单地评论一番，这实在出乎不二的意料，一问，还像个少年似的人微微一顿，提起出国时不二送的音乐CD，就闭上嘴看起了窗外的风景。

不二微笑，握好方向盘，也不说话。

也许因为是休假日，城际高速车来车往，开了不多久竟然慢慢开始拥堵。越前一副无所谓的模样，不二却不愿意干耗下去浪费时间，想起附近乡村自然风光也颇有韵味，便自作主张下了高速，在乡间公路上兜风，明明自己也是第一次经过，却能凭借着行业素养和一些零碎的印象当起了导游。车窗开了半扇，凉风飒飒，乐声舒缓，视野开阔清明，正是惬意的时候。

谁也不会想到，一匹受惊的马会突然蹿上公路；前方货车急转弯堪堪避过，不二再猛地急转刹车时，却是冲出护栏，坠下路面，狠狠撞进树林中。

讽刺的是，这场车祸只让不二自己在医院呆了不到一星期，却让越前经历了两次大手术，脚腕的导致让他近一个月无法离开轮椅和拐杖行动——甚至，在表面的伤口痊愈之后，虽然日常活动已经基本不受影响，他却再也无法站上职业网球比赛的赛场了。

如此高强度的比赛，他落下病根的脚腕就连一局都无法坚持。

哪怕只有万分之一的机会，越前都不会轻易接受这样的判决。然而现实摆在面前：恢复训练的时候，一次次痛苦地捂住脚腕倒下，一次次勉强地站起身，就算连起跳发球的力量都没有，也不肯放下球拍，一次次地喊着“再来一球”。隔着球网的陪同练习的不二早已心如刀绞。球拍从手中滑落，他飞跨过球网，将摇晃不稳的人半是扶半是抱地圈在怀里。越前的眼里燃烧着过于热烈的火焰，痛苦、不甘、对自身的失望……他无法面对。

那时自己说了什么？

记不清了，但大致就是这样吧：无用的道歉，盲目的安慰，以及不合时宜的表白，和苍白描摹的二人一起的以后。

而越前拒绝了。

抽身的幅度不大，但意图足够让人察觉；在不二松开自己的手臂之后，越前轻轻退开一点距离。

——不二前辈，还是先不要考虑这些吧。

捞起运动衫抹了一把脸上的汗水，少年握着球拍，一瘸一拐地离开球场。

那个纤瘦的背影映在不二模糊的视线里，像是一点一点从他的世界中退出一般，带走了所有光华。他呆呆地看了半晌，急追上去，借给行走吃力的越前自己的手臂。越前搭上来。两个人就这么沉默地走回了康复室。之后的相处看起来和之前并没有什么不同，但不二知道，暗处悄然发生的改变已经不可能再让他们回到从前了。

于是，全世界最不愿意放弃网球的越前龙马，到底还是在自己职业生涯才刚起步时亲口宣布因伤退役。一段时间的空白期后，他成为了青少年网球俱乐部的教练，偶尔也在业余和商业赛中出现。不二和越前疏远了联络。越前的日常活动完全不需人操心，他就失去了陪在身边的理由。越前留在美国，他回到日本，分隔半个地球的距离，昼夜正相反的时差，迥然不同的工作与生活，也许彼此没有交集、互不打扰才是最自然的状态。

独自一人时他无数次地想，如果当时自己没有做出离开高速路的选择，现在的他们会是什么样。 **可惜这样的如果毫无意义。谁都无法改变既已发生的事。** 那么今后呢？完全偏离了轨道的关系，还有没有稍微好转一点的契机？

其实越前的心思不二怎么会想不明白。当时自己确实太不冷静，等时间慢慢淡化了剧变，一切愈发清晰。越前是个单纯且直接的人，对别人的情绪有几分便流露几分，最多是不善表达，但决不刻意隐藏、假装。如果那场车祸不曾发生，他们大概总有一天会互相确认心意，像普通恋人一样走到一起吧？而出了车祸受了伤又如何？他心如明镜一般，清楚意外事故的发生谁也预料不到、改变不了，没有迁怒过任何人和事；那些责怪的话，从来只有不二自己对自己说而已。

他不想要的就是这种自责与愧歉；不想不二同他在一起，是因为内疚、同情，多于真正的喜欢。

也许他一直在等，现在仍然在。

也许他已经失望了。

两年多没有见面，一下子又哪能看得清楚呢。

但越前确实成长了不少；且不论作为尴尬话题中心人物的自己心里作何感想，表现出的态度真的有效缓解了紧张。他像平常闲聊时那样眨着眼睛看着河村：“河村前辈大概是这两年照顾生意太忙了吧？网球界的事情，已经不太关注了？”

“……嗯、嗯，的确是，大家都知道，我国中毕业就不打球了。刚才还 **连手冢部长这场比赛的对手都记错了** ，被英二笑话，哈哈……抱歉呐，越前。”

越前摇摇头，略一微笑，表示不用在意。

“对嘛——阿隆，你这两年忙你的生意绝对是太辛苦啦！”菊丸终于逮到重新让气氛活跃起来的机会，忙不迭高声嚷嚷，“那会儿电视上开始播我菊丸大人作为特技演员第一次大显身手的剧，我都让大家去看了对不对，刚才我问阿隆，这家伙居然都不记得呢！”

“嘛嘛，英二，毕竟你连脸都没有露，这么多龙套，也很难认出哪个是你嘛……”

“大石！！身为我的黄金搭档的你说出这种话，真是太让我寒心了！！”

“哈哈哈哈……”

三言两语后，气氛又回归了聚会开始时的热烈，所有人心照不宣，当做刚才的那段对话没发生过。

不二抬头，短短一瞥，恰好见越前的目光却是在电视机上停顿。

他跟着看过去。

画面中热闹非凡。记者举着话筒，在人声嘈杂中声嘶力竭：“距离比赛开始还有一个多小时，我们看到场馆外已经聚集了不少球迷，大家都充满了期待…… **天文台预报说今夜将有一颗彗星以极近的距离经过地球上空** ，或许我们的直播信号会受到一些影响，但这一定不会影响这场比赛的精彩程度，让我们拭目以待……以待……以待……以待……”

宛如故障机械一般的重复终于引起了大家的注意。“什么啊，这不已经受影响了吗？”

“以待……以待……以待……”

屏幕里的人依旧抽筋般不断抖动。

大石起身关了电视，隔了数秒，再打开，画面又恢复了正常。场景已经转回室内演播室，嘉宾解说显然也看到了刚才的卡顿画面，正顺着花头谈论起彗星的事。火锅边的众人也议论纷纷。

“这个，我记得好几天前新闻就有说？”

“就是那个叫米什么的嘛，据说离地球这么近可是好近百年才一次啊。”

“是米勒彗星，公转周期约450周年。由于靠近地球而干扰地球磁场，有99.4%的可能会造成轻重不一的通讯受阻的现象。不过上一次它离地球这么近的时候，引起的骚动……”

“通讯不畅啊……对了，不二，你的手机突然坏了，是不是也是由于这颗彗星的关系？”

“咦？不二你手机坏了？”

“嗯。”不二拿出自己的手机，简略提起和越前的那通中断了的电话。碎裂的屏幕果然又引起一阵啧啧称奇。

“哇，这么一说，我的手机不知道什么时候也没信号了啊。”

“我的也是。”

“——看来非常可能是彗星的缘故。不过上一次它离地球这么近的时候，引起的骚动比没信号可要大得多，据说……”

“大石！你家wifi断掉了啦！”

“据说那时在芬兰……”

“诶，还是不能连吗？！啊啊啊，没有wifi简直是世界末日啊！”

“哈哈哈，这算哪门子的世界末日啊？彗星真撞上地球还差不多呢！”

“你这笨蛋，不要胡说八道！”

“撞上地球那倒不至于，但是那时在芬兰的一个城市……”

“喂，叫谁笨蛋啊，你个臭蝮蛇！”

“啊？笨蛋，当然是在叫你。你又是在叫谁啊？”

“你们别激动。芬兰的那个城市里……”

“在芬兰的那个城市里，”不二突然开口，“人们都迷失了。有人不知自己身处何方，有人不知道家在哪里……而且，还发生了这样一件诡异事。”

大家顿时安静下来。

“一个衣着华贵的女人抓住了在街上巡察的骑兵，说自己家中出现了一个陌生男人，并且那男人一口咬定他是自己的丈夫。骑兵去她家见到了那男人，核对过资料，对女人说，那毫无疑问就是你的丈夫。女人却说，不是。”

不二食指交叉叠在身前，顿了顿：“她说，确信这个人不是他，因为我丈夫已经在昨夜被我亲手杀死了。”

“……”

死寂。

不二笑：“这个故事，大家觉得怎么样？”

“……不二！！”

瞪大眼睛脸色惨白的，背靠座椅不敢喘气的，死握叉子忘了吃肉的，一齐如释重负地叫嚷起来。乾推了推眼镜，没有说话。

正在这时，一阵微响流过空气，整幢房子突然陷入了深不可测的漆黑。

03.

“停电了？”

手机屏幕的微弱光线率先亮起来。噗噗沸腾着的火锅汤在失去热源后瞬间变得平静，刚丢下去的肉自然无从找起。一时间大家有些手忙脚乱。只见菊丸不知从哪里抱出一个塑料袋，窸窸窣窣一阵鼓捣之后，一声脆响，手里亮起一根细细的 **蓝色光棒** 。

“呜哇，幸好我机智地买了荧光棒。”

“荧光棒？”

“为、为什么英二前辈会买这些东西……”

“当然是为了营造聚会气氛啊！”

在场的人并不想多评论，纷纷伸手到塑料袋里抓一根荧光棒把玩。正是人多手杂的时候，不二意外触到越前的手臂。下意识抬头看对方，烛火映照中，越前眼里的光忽闪摇曳着，焦点也是自己。

“等一下等一下！我们是一起拿过全国冠军的人，要保持一致才行啊！”菊丸惊呼着阻止了哄抢，硬是凭借着自己出众的夜间视力拣了 **同是蓝色** 的分给大家，亮起来一看，稀稀落落蓝莹莹的辉光全然与活跃聚会气氛的初衷背道而驰，明明有几分瘆人。

“干脆出去看看？”有人提议。众人响应， **只除了海堂似乎状况不太好，扒住桌子一动不动** 。

整个街区都黑魆魆一片，衬得头顶星空是平日里难得一见的灿烂耀眼，抬头仰望，轻易地便会迷失在浩瀚的星海之中。 **那颗米勒彗星似乎还没有到达地球的这一端，也许此时，它正穿越尘埃，从无尽的虚无中向着寻找它的眼睛遥遥赶来。**

举着荧光棒四下闹腾了一番的几人很快被入夜后的寒风打败，很没气势地溜回屋里。在欣赏星空之余，他们也注意到整片地方唯一还亮着灯的房子，打趣地猜想他们是不是自己弄了台发电机。这倒是提醒了大石：“对啊，发电机，我家也有啊！”

从来也没用过的东西也不知还管不管用，大石于是叫了乾一起去地下室查看状况。客厅里的众人围坐在桌边，食物的香气萦绕，却又不好动手，无所事事地发着呆。不二又讲起彗星的事：距离现在更近的某年，有另一颗彗星经过，明明距离还远，却在大气层中引起了一场剧烈的爆炸……

海堂“嘶”了一声。这位停电以后就没出过声的人死死捏住了自己 **已经空了的玻璃杯** ，荧光映照下，脸色十分难看。不二见状改讲起了无聊的笑话。中途大石匆匆跑回来，说发电机发动不起来，乾还在下面修理，他想打个电话找人来帮忙，顺便告知父母一声，却发现电话根本就打不出去。互相一问，居然没有人的手机还能正常通讯。

“要不我去亮灯的那间房子问问看吧，说不定他们有能用的电话。”大石擦着汗道。

众人赞成，桃城自告奋勇一同前去。两人出门离开后，为了抵抗这种有些令人不安的展开，无聊笑话的接龙继续进行。一直对此兴趣缺缺的越前忽然偏头，很认真地盯着窗户看了一阵子，在轮到他时轻飘飘地说了个“ **刚才那边好像有人** ”的一句话鬼故事。

本该最爱接这样的梗的不二，这一回却也没有笑出来。

好在停电没有持续太久，越前这里正卡着，整个房间又重现光明。乾左手拎着工具箱，右手抄着一柄 **扳手** ，宛如神明一般出现在大家面前：“修好了。”

伴随着如释重负的欢呼，火锅重新沸腾，新一轮食物大战刻不容缓地启动。电视机中，赛前评论节目还在继续，嘉宾正半开玩笑地预测着比赛的走势和比分。整个街区从停电中恢复了生气的，似乎只有这里。

急促的门铃声响，大石和桃城回来得也正是时候。

二人的状态却有些不对。

只见桃城抱着一只盒子跌进门里， **额角磕破了** ，爬着血丝。身后跟着的大石面色铁青，冷汗直冒。两人都是气喘吁吁，如同刚从鬼门关夺路奔逃回来一般。

“我和大石前辈朝着那个亮灯的房子走过去，还挺近的，四五分钟就到了，他们的庭院 **也像大石前辈这里一样** 围了一圈篱笆，我们就分绕两边去找大门。我正绕了半圈呢，转过墙角那边突然看见大石前辈……大石前辈在地上放下了一个盒子，我一愣神，刚想喊他，前辈又一闪就不见了……”

乾给桃城贴上了创可贴。被抱回来的盒子放在茶几上，方方正正 **原木色** 的一只，没有任何装饰，挂着一把密码锁，看上去十分普通。

“我正奇怪呢，又走了两步就看到矮篱笆那边的门了，就进去把大石前辈放在地上的盒子捡起来。然后我又看到大石前辈从墙的那一边出现，正想问他，结果他慌慌张张的，一见我就喊我赶快跑……我完全不知道发生了什么，跟着前辈冲了回来……”

桃城摸着脑袋，仍是一副不明所以的困惑模样。

众人的目光转向大石。

大石整个人如同魔怔，嘴里念念有词：“盒子……阿桃，你居然把盒子抱回来了，那个盒子是怎么回事……”

“不是前辈你放下的吗？”

“不是！”

“哈？可我明明看见你放在地上的，大石前辈——”

“不、不是我！我根本不知道这是什么东西！这是那幢房子的人的，不能就这么带回来，不……”

“那我还回去就是了嘛。”

气氛愈发紧张。太不对劲了。

而另一边，好奇心旺盛如菊丸、越前，已经跃跃欲试要打开挂在盒子上的密码锁了。

“大石，”不二耐心平和地道，“是不是发生了什么？”

大石来来回回地踱步。

“我、我和阿桃分绕两边之后，我很快就找到了篱笆的入口，正好对着窗户，我就想先看一看房子里的人在干什么再去敲门……所以我、我从窗口看去……我看到……房子里是聚会的布置，”他慢慢用双手抱住头，如同使尽全身力气，艰涩地挤出字句，“餐桌，沸腾的火锅，食物，啤酒，八个人的餐具……和……”

“……”

“……‘我们’。”

“‘我们’？”

“英二，阿桃，不二，越前……”

“等等，大石——”

好几个人同时倒抽一口冷气。

“还有海堂，乾，阿隆……”

“够了！”

“骗人的吧？”

“包括你自己吗？大石？”

“不，我没有看到我自己。”

“大石，你是不是喝多了？”

“只是两口啤酒而已！”

“该不会是乾前辈往喝的里面加了什么吧……”

“……越前，饮料和啤酒可都是你拆封的。”

“对了！小不点儿好像说那时看到窗边有人？”

越前点头，“都说了我没有在讲鬼故事。”

“大石，会不会是你绕到了——”也许有这样一种微乎其微的可能性。

“但是那个时候，我们还没有电。”不二冷静地否定。

“这肯定是哪里搞错了。”

“还有那个盒子，那个盒子的事还没弄清楚啊喂！”

“对了，盒子——”

大石猛地转头。安静之中，大家都听见越前手里把弄着的密码锁传来啪嗒一声轻响。越前微张着嘴，有些不可置信； **随手转出的三个数字，竟然就那么凑巧地将锁打开了** 。

盒子里放着 **一枝干花** ，和大石家茶几上摆着的似乎是一样品种。

还有一个牛皮纸信封。里面装着八张拍立得照片，每张照片背后都用红色马克笔写了一个数字。

照片上的人，分别正是参加这次聚会的八人，穿着此时身上穿的衣服，坐在他们刚才一起在桌边涮火锅时各自的位置上。

04.

“全力以赴。”

正在进行的采访中，面对镜头，手冢沉声坚定地答道。

众人却无法拿出还在网球部时的干劲，去面对短时间内涌来的巨大信息。

有人想要对他们全体不利——面对莫名其妙出现的自己的照片，背后还做了意义不明的数字标记，这是很自然而然的反应。但无论如何都说不通是，围坐成一圈的每个人都是正脸且好好地看着镜头，躲在暗处偷拍怎么可能会得到这样的配合，抓到那么好的角度。

总不至于大石看见的一切是真的……

但是——盒子里的干花有什么含义？每个人的标记数字又是为什么？

桃城、海堂是1，乾、菊丸是3，河村是4，大石是5，越前、不二是6。

不二将这些记录在自己不离身的一本便签上，皱眉思索着如此分类标记的根据。会是某种特征、某种共同点吗？

自己和越前都是6……

思维不可抑制地朝着两年多前那场事故滑去。

“不二前辈。”越前在旁边喊他。

他懵懵懂懂，看上去是陷入了沉思，实际上已有些迷失在过往那些苍白的记忆和情绪里。

“不二前辈，”越前拿手在他眼前晃了晃，见他终于猛然回神，指着数字1起笔的一个弯钩，说，“这像是你的字迹。”

不二心中微微一凉。

没错。将自己写在便签上的和照片背面的数字放在一起比对后，他不得不承认这一点。而越前竟然先一步比他本人留意到，他还能辨认出自己写数字时习惯成自然的笔法……在这个场合，自己到底该不该为此而感到高兴？没闲心去纠结，另一种急速膨胀的疑惑占据了他的头脑。他从越前停留的眼神中读到，对方恐怕也有着相似的疑问。

自己……写下的……

要做什么？

客厅的另一端，关于这个来路不明的盒子的争执还在继续。受了极大刺激的大石执意要将盒子送还，还想要打电话报警求助；其余人在劝阻的同时又不得不认同他们确实需要向外界寻求一点帮助。谁也说不清是否有什么东西蛰伏在屋外的黑暗中等待着将他们一口吞噬，还是说其实会有找到破解疑团的线索？

“不不，我不进去，我不跟他们打交道，我把盒子放在门口，给他们留张字条，就问问能不能借个电话，这样可以吧？各位，我们总不能被困在这里，我们电话打不通，什么信号也没有……”

大石随手扯下一张台历纸，在空白处哆嗦着写下：“你们好，很抱歉打扰你们，但我们无意冒犯，只是想借电话……”

“大石，等一下，冷静一点！”

“前辈……”

门铃声掐断了争论。

从猫眼再三确认门外没有人后，乾小心翼翼将门打开一条缝。冷空气灌入的同时，一张白纸的一角被吹得卡在门缝间。

乾把纸取来，纸上露着的半截透明胶粘到了手指。

“那是什么？”

“……”

长长的停顿后，乾用毫无起伏的语气念出了纸上的留言。

“‘你们好，很抱歉打扰你们，但我们无意冒犯，只是想借电话一用，如果方便的话。万分感谢。’”

纸条被展示给众人。大石刚刚在自己的字条上点下最后句点，抬头一看，笔从手中摔在了地上。

完全一致的字迹，就连凌乱、抖动的方式都像是同一模板复刻出来的那样，完美吻合。

某种叫人毛骨悚然的可能性不约而同地闪现在了每个人的脑海里。

不二知道自己决不是为此心乱如麻的唯一一个。

大石抱头不语。海堂一头冷汗，眼睛瞪出血丝。河村一脸沮丧。菊丸摇晃着桃城，不停地问他还记不记得出去的时候外头到底还有没有什么不对劲。乾仔细地检查盒子中他们的照片，每一张都与大石家餐厅比对背景。越前把碰巧被自己打开的密码锁握在手心里把玩，皱着眉头，似乎另有所思。

但自己有些不同。除了让大家共同感到不安的因素外，他自聚会的一开始，应该说更早更早之前，就已怀有别的心事。

在包围他们的黑暗中，他隐隐察觉到什么，从身边一闪而过，或是萦绕四周。那个没有具象形体的东西让他反常地战栗。

“不会留下任何遗憾。”

最后一个问题结束，手冢朝镜头点点头，转身向选手通道走去。

转播镜头很快切给了另一名德国选手，同样是一些极平常的问题，让选手在赛前表个态，展现自己的信心。这位新锐选手比手冢性格要张扬得多，巴不得每个问题都侃侃而谈上十分钟，谁也听不懂的异国语言连珠炮似的在客厅里轰炸。

“吵死了啦！”菊丸忍无可忍地将电视机静音。

“手冢部长的比赛还没开始？”桃城突然问道。

“才七点一刻。”

“…… **不是七点开始吗？** ”

“八点啊！”

“八点？”

没有人有异议。

“……”

桃城惊慌地看了大石一眼。两人对视时，大石的瞳孔也是猛然一缩，眼神很快就冷透了。

他们凑在一起低声耳语了几句，然后两个人一起站起来，大石说：“我还是得去还盒子。阿桃也一起。”

“大石，你怎么还——”

菊丸的惊叫生生卡住了。大石的神情同刚才判若两人，面色仍旧苍白难看，却已不见了惊慌，反倒坚定无比。多年黄金搭档，他太清楚这个表情的含义了。

“ **东西放错了地方** **……应该……要还回正确的位置才行。** ”

“……”

这句似乎别有意味的解释显然只是更让人困惑。

“我跟你们一起去吧。”出人意料的，率先打破沉默的乾没有阻止，“万一又碰到什么事，多一个人更好照应。”

“我也一起去好了。”不二紧跟着说，轻巧地笑了一下，“房间里呆得好闷，出去透透气。”

“对哦，火锅……”热气还在不断往上冒，却没有人还能对此提得起兴致了。

“那就这样吧，我们马上回来。对了，带上荧光棒。我的手机在开着手电筒的情况下有92%的可能会在十分钟内低电关机，不二的……”

“带上就是了。”

没再多说什么，四人在玄关换了鞋，穿好外套，走进黑夜里。

“你怎么也跟出来了？”乾问。

“透气。”不二笑。

“我以为你是好奇那幢亮灯的房子。”

“有一点。”

大石和桃城走在前，一直在小声交谈。不二和乾跟在后，和前排有意无意地保持着一点点距离。他们正在走的这一段路 **漆黑异常** ，连头顶的星星都寥寥无几。

“我有些事想去验证。”乾不理会不二信口乱答，“盒子中那些照片里的人，不是我们。”

“嗯。”

对于不二平淡的反应，乾迟疑了片刻，“……你果然也看出来了。”

是的。一看到那些照片，不二就察觉到问题所在了。这便是让他战栗的原因。说是透气，也不完全是借口。

“越前的照片上，拍到 **他背后的墙上有一道画框的下沿** 。”

“原来如此。不二，看来你最关注的还是越前。”

不二苦笑。“乾呢？又是怎么发现的？”

“我自己这张，背后出现了玄关的衣架，但衣服的位置不对。”

“是吗。”

“我有一个猜想。大家恐怕也多少会想到那一点。但有了照片上的证据之后，我仔细分析了一下，至少有85%的可能，是……”

他们突然停住了脚步。

走在前面的大石和桃城回头找到落下一点的他们，表情郑重，似乎有相当重要的事情要向他们坦白。发现他们的视线牢牢盯住某处后，两人也跟着看了过去。

路口的斜对角出现了另一行人，手里拿着 **红色的荧光棒** 。那一行人显然也同时注意到了拿着蓝色荧光棒的四人。两边的人都立在原地，左右看着自己身边的同伴。红色蓝色彼此僵持着。

“——更正一下，这个可能性是，百分之百。”

对角的那四人，是大石、桃城、不二和越前。

05.

薛定谔的猫。

这是量子力学中一个著名的思想实验。一只猫被关在实验盒里，盒中的放射性物质有50%的概率会发生衰变，导致装有毒气的瓶子破裂，使猫死亡。常识认为，盒中的猫生存与死亡的概率五五开，但量子力学的框架下，由于放射性物质衰变的随机性，猫会同时处于生存和死亡的叠加态。被较为广泛接受的 **哥本哈根诠释** 认为，当人打开盒子观察时，叠加态即坍缩为生存或死亡之一的明确态，因此出现在观察者面前的将是死猫或活猫其中之一。

另一派“ **多世界理论** ”则有着不同见解。这种理论认为，两种状态互相分离且各不相干地存在着；这两种状态又各自在其基础上诞生出新的分支状态，且不同分支之间不会有任何的关联。

“当观察者打开盒子，猫的死与活两种状态事实上都在持续，但彼此之间发生了‘[ **退相干**](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E9%87%8F%E5%AD%90%E9%80%80%E7%9B%B8%E5%B9%B2)’。换句话说，我们可以认为观察者打开盒子的行为造成了两个分支结果：观察者看着盒子里的死猫，和观察者看着盒子里的活猫。两个结果将各自互不干扰地发展下去——发展成不同的 **平行宇宙** 。而在这两个不同的平行宇宙中，观察者分别接受死猫或活猫的唯一确定事实。”

乾放下自己的笔记本。

“虽然具体机制还不甚明了，但我认为我们可以确信这一点：米勒彗星的经过使得原本互相分离的平行宇宙彼此‘ **相干** ’……”

“重叠，或者说交错。”不二打着手势，换用更易理解的词汇。

“有可能是从大家手机没有信号开始，抑或是停电，抑或某种行为，比如去往那幢亮灯的房子；抑或某个扭曲空间所致，比如我们经过的其中有一段路尤为黑暗，遇见红色荧光棒组也是在那附近。不管怎么样，目前的我们，可以说正处于‘叠加态’。”

“又死又活。”不二道。

“又死又活？”菊丸瞪大眼睛叫嚷，“什么玩意儿？我怎么一点都不明白？？”

“死活只是个比方。”乾纠正道，“叠加的状态十分复杂，不同的随机事件会引发不同的状态。”

不二言简意赅：“就像在停电时，我们是拿了蓝色的荧光棒还是红色的荧光棒——由此分裂出了两个世界。”

“……”菊丸哑然，“我只是随手拿的……”

“正因为是‘随手’。当时在黑暗里，拿到什么颜色的荧光棒本身是一个具有不确定性结果的随机事件。你对此的‘观察’得到了蓝色的结果，同时也引起了分裂。”

“……”

“好了，乾，不用再说了。我们大致上明白了。”

“英二。”

“……英二，别那么沮丧，你又没有做错什么。”

“所以不二前辈和乾前辈看到的拿着红色荧光棒的那四个人，真的就是另一个平行世界的‘我们’？”

十分钟前，当回到屋里的乾和不二带来“看到了另外一组我们”的信息时，留在屋里的人个个难以置信——要接受这个事实，还不如接受是这二人联手起来开恶劣玩笑，耍弄了所有人。

大石和桃城并没有一起回来，盒子也被一道带走了。

正如大石之前所说，他们二人不能待在错误的地方，得去寻找自己正确的位置才行。

察觉到这一点，是由于手冢比赛开始的时间出现了差别。七点或是八点——既定的事实，不可能用“记错了”的理由简单解释过去。

他们没有料到不二和乾会提出跟随，在去那幢亮灯的房子的路上，原本是准备向这二人说明事情原委的，对他们是否能接受还有一丝顾虑。不过，与手持红色荧光棒的四人的巧遇，却是比一切说辞更加强有力得多的证明。

“大石之前——好吧，应该说是不知哪个世界来的‘大石’，在亮着灯的房子里见到的人，也是……”

“所以阿桃——某个世界的‘阿桃’——当时说看到‘大石’把盒子放在门口，但‘大石’却不知道这回事，其实是因为‘阿桃’看到的人是‘另一个大石’？”

“‘另一个大石’去放盒子，于是‘大石’从窗口张望的时候看见了另外所有人，却没看到自己。”

“也许盒子和照片，也不是给我们的，而是其他的‘我们’……”

“还记得那张字条吗？那张字条，会不会就是某一个世界里‘我们’没有来得及阻止‘大石’出门，那个‘大石’贴在了我们的门上？”

一切似乎都说得通了。

“各位，”菊丸狠狠地捶了一下桌子，“说了这么半天了，什么‘另一个’‘其他的’之类的——原来属于我们现在这个世界的大石和阿桃，人在哪里？”

没有人知道。

与“自己”正面遭逢是什么样的感觉？

震惊、疑惑、恐惧……还有好奇。

当身边的同伴原地定住或连连后退时，不二上前了一步。

马路斜对面那个手持红色荧光棒的不二在同一时间做出了相同的举动。

在察觉到这一点后，两个人又停下了。睁开的眼眸打量对方像在看镜面中的自己，然后又笑弯成了两道浅浅的弧线。

即便黑夜和距离模糊了细节，但也许因为是“自己”，对方的一切看起来都是如此明朗清楚，毫无秘密可言。微笑之后那点细微的差别自然也是一样。

他说：你好。原来你的这件大衣是 **灰色** 的。

红色荧光棒的不二在说：你好。你也穿着这件大衣呢，不过是黑色的。

他看向对面：越前也在啊。

红色荧光棒的不二看向对面：越前不在吗？

他不回答了。

“不二，回去吧。”乾对他说。

“回去吧。”那边，是越前轻声开口提醒。

不二望着朝他微微点头背身离去的人。那一组人中，大石和桃城在惊慌之中已经往回跑出老远，越前在原地等他，在他跟上来时，伸手轻轻地拽了一下他灰色大衣的衣角。在他们转身的时候，有一个角度下，他们手里的红色荧光棒恰好清晰地照到越前 **在脖子上胡乱搭了几圈的围巾，灰色格纹** 。

之前让自己战栗不已的东西，像是觅到了机会一般，疯狂地喧嚣起来。

正是因此，虽然表面看起来保持着冷静，实际上要控制内里的自己不露出会让情况变得更加复杂的破绽就已耗费了不二不少力气。

值得庆幸的是越前对于他们遇见的另一个“越前”并没有什么兴趣，显然是觉得想办法解决目前棘手的状况更加要紧，比如帮着架住情绪激动的菊丸不让他冲出门去找走失的人。他向来都是如此。做好自己该做的，无关紧要的人做什么、想什么，他都懒得费心去考虑。

**没错，就算是另一个“自己”，对越前而言，恐怕也不过是个无关紧要的人而已吧。**

如此想着，不二内心五味杂陈地收回自己倾注在对方身上的视线。

那边好说歹说终于劝住了菊丸，火锅被重新热了起来，吃了一半的晚饭在冷冷清清的气氛里继续。众人暂时达成了一致——如果是因为彗星造成的平行世界相干，那么等到彗星走了，交错的世界又会分离，回到各不打扰的状态，所以眼下或许什么都不做或顺其自然才是最好的办法，以避免更多分支和混乱的产生。只是，带着这种想法去填还没有半饱的肚子，无论多鲜的汤汁多嫩的食材都尝不出一点滋味。向来对诡异事件抗性极差的海堂甚至 **连什么时候自己喝光了杯中的啤酒** 都搞不清楚。

消极的等待，是巨大的折磨。

桌上的食物陆续被清掉一些后，河村起身去厨房准备再拿点出来。

不二说想找点白水，也一道跟去。

他帮河村从冰箱中拿出牛肉。对方的神情看起来极度疲惫，一言不发，在将牛肉切好、装盘的时候，整个人难得连站都没有站直。不二叫他，他无力地敷衍回答：“我没事。”

不二将他手里的盘子接过，搭住他微微颤抖的手臂。

这个举动令他微微愣神，叹了口气。

“不二，”如同少年时因缺乏自信而困扰的表现相似，河村垂下头，眼神黯淡，却勉强牵扯出一点笑容，“我是不是一开始……就走错了？”

他停顿了片刻。

“我不记得越前受伤，不记得手冢的比赛对手，不记得英二演过的剧……其实我根本不知道原来他是个特技演员。在我的印象中，他是往歌手的方向发展了……我虽然这几年的确因为生意的事情很忙，可也从来没有对大家的事这么不关心啊……”

这个身材强壮、少年时便以力量征服球场的男人，说起“大家”的时候，声音染上了无法抑制的哽咽。不二拍了拍他的肩膀。沉默良久，他也只能这样苍白地说：“阿隆，大家都在。”

“谢谢。”河村回以一笑。在说出憋在心中的话后，他看起来稍稍好了一点。他又将盛着食物的餐碟从不二那儿拿回自己手中，走向餐桌旁的众人。

不二试探着问出口：“你印象中的越前……”

“越前啊，”脚步顿了顿，河村停下来，没有回避这个问题。他看着不二，似乎很理解不二会特别问起越前的理由，并且也察觉出二人之间有自己不方便继续打探的事，“……是个相当了不起的网球选手呢。赢下这一次的大赛，他就毫无疑问会成为新的世界第一。这可是相当重要的比赛啊。如果他能参加……”

如果越前能参加。

如果越前还能站在网球场上。

“大概没有谁能阻止得了这小鬼吧。”

是啊。有谁能阻止得了那样纯粹的一个人呢。

不二留在原地，脱力地靠上了一面冰凉的墙壁，用那一点支撑止住自己的颤抖。

——存在着。

两年多来，在无数个时刻狠狠折磨着自己的，那个毫无意义的假设，真真实实地存在着。

被死命压抑的，本该毫无意义的“如果”，又在心中死灰复燃。

他闭上眼睛，听见自己震耳欲聋的心跳声。

06．

当门铃又一次响起时，所有人的心情都紧张到了极点。

门打开，大石和桃城站在大家面前。

双方都足足愣了好久，视线不住转来转去地打量。

先开口的是乾：“虽然这样可能有点无情，但还是要确认一下：荧光棒的颜色？”

大石和桃城幡然醒悟，把自己的荧光棒举到跟前：“蓝色。”

“手冢比赛开始的时间？”

“八点。”

“对手是？”

“德国的耶伦斯。”

“大石，你家餐厅有没有挂画？”

“没有。什么都没挂。”

如此问答了数轮。

越前突然问：“盒子里装着什么？”

“什么盒子？”二人摸不着头脑，齐齐露出了紧张的神色。

“没什么，你们不知道就好。”越前一笑。

“……所以，真的是大家吗？”

“真的是你们俩吗？”

“是吧！是你们吧！大石！阿桃！我们知道的事情是一样的啊！”

“……”关于这个概率，乾没有说出口，只是推了推眼镜，道：“欢迎归队。”

桃城磕磕巴巴地讲述着他们之前的经历。

“我们是去那幢亮着灯的房子借电话的，就是停电的时候大家都看到的那一幢，是有这么回事吧？但是到了那里……那个，我们、我们看到，呃，就是像现在这样的场景，‘我们’在吃火锅。……我们吓了一大跳，连忙不要命地往回逃，路上我还摔了一跤撞到了头……然后就是，我们以为我们找到了原来的房子，那里的人还帮我贴了个创可贴，我们说我们看到了另外的‘我们’，他们起先都不相信……”

“这次你磕伤的是 **鼻梁** ？”乾看着桃城的脸。

“是啊……等下，乾前辈，什么叫做‘这次’？”

“在你们之前，有一组‘桃城’和‘大石’来过这里。那个‘桃城’磕伤的是额头。”

“……”

“那他们人呢？”

“走了。去找他们应该呆的房子了。”

“跟我们那时的决定一样。”大石摸着下巴，“后来我们发现他们都拿着黄色的荧光棒，才意识到我们说不定走错了房子，现在有许多组‘我们’同时存在着……于是跑了出来，想找到我们来的地方。”

“……所以现在是有多少个‘桃城’和‘大石’在外面找自己的房子？”

这场面想象起来实在让人感到有些不适。

“总之，现在所有人都明白目前的状况了吧。我需不需要再向你们两个解释一遍？”

“如果是那个叫薛什么的和那只可怜的猫的事情就不用了，”桃城干巴巴地笑道，“我们已经听另一个‘乾前辈’讲过了，虽然我并没有太听懂……”

“我们是不是该做点标记？”越前这时冷不丁提议。

大家都看向他。越前显然是把话甩出口后才开始思考应该怎么解释自己的想法，偏头顿了顿，道：“我在想，如果有很多个大石前辈和桃城前辈，或者很多个其他人在外面乱晃、在寻找自己的房子的话，做一点标记，就能区分清楚到底哪个人是哪个人，哪幢房子是哪幢房子了……”

“有道理。就像刚才我们问了大石和桃城那些问题一样——”

“所以我们要想一些接头暗号之类的？”

“暗号恐怕不行，”不二说，“我们能想到的暗号，其他的‘我们’一样能想到。”

“所以我们需要的‘标记’，应该是不能被重复的——完全随机的事情。”

“骰子。”越前眨眨眼睛。

骰子——八个人，每个人拥有一至六中的一个随机数字，可以制造出多达1679616种不同的标记组合，重复的可能性微乎其微。

手快的菊丸已经从为了聚会而准备的桌游卡牌里把骰子找出来了。

然而越前自己又迟疑了：“不过，按照乾前辈的说法，这会造成更多的分支……”

“也许会。但是还是和之前一样——如果大家能撑过这个夜晚，不要单独行动，不要靠近外面特别黑的那段路，应该不会出太大的差错。”

“嗯。那么就这么办吧。要是再有人敲门，或者自己不放心，就检查‘标记’。”

“我说，我们得把结果记录下来吧？万一忘了之类的……”

“有道理。那么找一张纸片，写下大家的名字和数字？”

“不同的我们似乎穿着也不同。”

“那干脆给每个人拍张照片？这样，这种明显的不同，还有桃城到底磕伤了哪儿的区别，看一眼就知道了。大石，你不是有拍立得吗？”

“啊、对。我去拿。”

“然后我们把数字写在照片背后，一起集中放在一个地方，之后大家最好别随便乱动这些东西。”

“放这里行吗？”桃城从茶几上找到一个 **白色的盒子** 。

这时大家都怔住了。

盒子。照片。照片背后的数字。

他们早已经见过了——在停电之后，由某一个大石和桃城从某一幢房子里带回来的，让大家一时惊惧不已的东西。

“原来那时候的盒子是这个意思……”

这倒可以算是令人安心的发现。不存在谁想要对谁不利，谁想将谁分门别类；那幢房子里的人，看来比这里的他们先一步碰到一系列的古怪，先一步搞清了状况，先一步想到了这个办法，然后做出了属于自己的不可复制的随机标记。

接下来他们要做的，正是“他们”做过的事。

按照最开始在餐桌上的座次，每个人拍了照片，掷了骰子；这一次，不二是1，乾、海堂是2，桃城是3，越前是4，菊丸是5，大石、河村是6。同那幢房子不同，他们很均匀地集齐了所有六个数字。

因为他们拿了蓝色的荧光棒，不二特意选用 **蓝色马克笔** 将掷出的结果写在照片背后，顺便也在自己的便签本上记录了一份，一边笑着叹了口气，“所以之前的照片上那些数字也的确是我写的。终于知道为什么了。”

越前正在他旁边看，隔了一会儿接了一句：“不二前辈，你好像松了口气。”

“嗯。”

“你当时以为自己要做什么？”

“我也不知道呢……”

他心中确实有过很不好的猜测，但他没有说。那些猜测源于自己对自己的不信任。似乎在有些时候，他也搞不清楚自己在想什么—— **由此分支出来的不二周助，或许个个在内里都不完全相同，甚至天差地别** 。

“越前是不是也以为是我想要做什么？”

越前轻轻摇了摇头。

“我只是纯粹觉得……奇怪而已。”

不二看着他琥珀色的眼睛。

“越前。”

他不知道自己想说什么。也许什么也不想说，只是单纯地想叫一声对方的名字。

“照片都放好了！我们可以把盒子关上了吧？”菊丸捧着盒子叫道。

“等一下，要不要再往里放一样东西？”

“放什么？”

“就是……随便一样东西，再增加一层保险。”

“说起来，之前那个盒子里除了照片也有一件莫名其妙的东西吧。”

“是喔，那么我们也这样做吧。”

众人聚在客厅，把放好了照片的盒子围在中间。

“这个可以吗？”海堂随手从最靠近自己的地方拿起一枝摆在茶几上的 **干花** 。

“那不就重复了嘛！”菊丸嚷着，眼睛往四处转来转去，落在乾之前修理发电机时带上来的 **扳手** 上，“用那个好了！”

众人皆同意。桃城在背后拍了一把海堂的后背，大笑：“哈哈哈哈你这笨蛋蝮蛇，你不是见过那个盒子嘛！我看你也根本没搞清楚原理对不对？”

愤怒地打掉桃城的手再回吼一句已经是多年养成的条件反射，但再之后，海堂却一反常态地一句话也没有反驳。

乾的眉头微微蹙了一下。

“为了避免有人乱动，我们也把盒子锁上。这是密码锁。”大石摊开手心。

“……什么啊，跟之前那个盒子上的锁一模一样啊。”

“喂喂，连锁也要不同吗？我真的没有别的锁了啊……反正有密码就可以了吧？”

“说到这个——当时密码锁是小不点儿撞了大运打开的，那么这一次也由小不点儿来设一个新密码吧！”

“诶、诶？”

由不得越前发表意见，密码锁就被塞到了手中。越前左右一看，收到好几个前辈莫名其妙的期待眼神，就好像从前等着自己上球场好好大闹一场似的。

不二的眼神有些复杂。

从前也是。在他们这群前辈期待着越前能够带来一场酣畅痛快的胜利时，他注视着那少年走上自己的舞台时，内心就掺杂着更微妙的情绪。越前的目光转过他们所有人，当停留在他身上、与他四目相接时，他便会感到喜悦。

他不确定越前是否也有相似的感觉。应该是有的吧？可能不是一开始，但逐渐的，就能有一点了。

那么现在呢？现在他们对视的时候呢？

越前很快低下头拨弄着三位数字的密码锁，手里的动作却极不自然地停了好久。

这个细微的动作与他神情的微妙变化被不二看在眼中。不二试着打趣：“想到了有趣的密码？”

越前却答非所问：“我也终于知道为什么了。”

“什么为什么？”

“为什么当时，我能‘碰巧’打开那把锁。”

越前抬头看着不二，无声报出三个数字。

 **229** 。

“好啦好啦，盒子也藏好了。就这样吧，我们暂时别管了，彗星快点过去就没事了。”

持续的紧张终于有所缓和。虽然不能说完全度过了这次危机，但至少搞清事情的状况并且采取了能想到的对策后，也不会像先前那样因为未知的、不合常理的变故而总是担惊受怕。直到这时才有人提起：“对了，部长的比赛怎么样了？”

“对哦！都忘了！”

“英二之前把电视静音了，我们谁都没注意啊！”

“好好好，我的错，大家不要着急嘛——现在还在打第一局，嗯，手冢领先呢，我觉得我们不需要太为他担心啦！”

解说用富有激情的语调播报双方的赛况。

“已经十八个回合了……现在是十九个，二十个，手冢选手完全没有离开过他现在脚下的这一小片区域呢。这毫无疑问是‘手冢领域’！现在就已经使出了，看来手冢选手确实像他赛前宣告的那样，从一开始就全力以赴啊！耶伦斯选手正在想办法……这一记正手抽击角度相当刁钻啊！能够打破吗……打破吗……打破吗……打破吗……打破吗……”

砰——

砰——

巨响接连从窗外传来。

07.

“怎么回事？！”

安宁仅仅持续了几分钟。比起电视又一次卡顿，重物打击、玻璃碎裂的声音更引起大家的警惕。位置正对窗口的菊丸眼尖，见一个人影从停在庭院里的车旁边闪过，怀疑有人砸车。

“不二，那辆是不是你的车？”

“搞没搞错，是谁那么缺德啊这种时候跑来砸车……”

“我出去看看。”

不二说着起身要走。大石急忙拦了一把：“说了别乱跑的啊！”

他望向窗外自己的车，若有所思：“……有重要的东西。”

“呃……”大石也为难了一下，“确实也有可能是有小偷来捣乱，要是重要的东西丢了就麻烦了。那要不，大家一起出去看看？顺便也检查一下自己的车。集体行动的话应该没什么问题……带好荧光棒，记着自己的记号，互相留意，不要离开彼此的视野。”

“行吧。反正现在直播还卡着。”

“麻烦大家了。”不二笑了一下。

头顶的星空依旧璀璨夺目，像一群高高在上的冷眼旁观者。

八人从房子里出来，开了车的去检查车，剩下的人站在玄关集中注意力张望。

不二慢吞吞地走到自己的车旁，副驾驶位置果然被砸出了一个大缺口，砸痕还有好几处；车窗玻璃碎得像粉末，彼此勉强粘连在一起。打开车门，用荧光棒靠近照明。车的内部没有什么损坏或物品失窃，连被动过的痕迹都没有。看来砸车的人意不在此。

他想了想，从副驾驶前座的置物栏中取出了一只包装精美的盒子。

这个盒子在这儿放了很久，自从之前他的车因为事故而基本报废、他换车后，便一直放在这里。

里面是 **一条灰色格纹的围巾。**

那是他原本打算送给越前的二十岁生日礼物。

两年多来，他一直没有机会将礼物送出。他甚至连越前的面都没有见到。

如果这一次聚会有机会，就交给他吧——在来的路上是这样打算的。可到了真正到达的时候，却又犹豫不决。即便在意外状况发生之前，在众人的聚会中，他竟发现自己找不到别的由头同越前多讲上几句话，又何谈这份欠了两年多、早就失去了意义的生日礼物呢。

但是他在那段最为黑暗的路口，见到了系着一模一样围巾的“越前”。

他知道了那个被“无意”猜中的密码。

是不是……

“怎么样？”

意外在耳边响起的询问让不二猛地抬起头。

越前站在他的车旁边，靠他很近，微微偏过脑袋，神色稍显困惑地看着他。

“车子被砸了啊……有丢东西吗？”越前语带关切地问道。

不二起身，将包装着围巾的盒子拿在自己手里，关上了车门。

“没有。”

他试图让自己的语气柔软，表情缓和，也不知成功没有。窗口透过的光从背面打在他的身上，在这样阴影里，破绽也许不会那么明显。

“那还好。但是车子怎么办？”

“之后再想办法处理吧。”他轻描淡写地说。

越前点点头，目光落在他手里的包装精良的盒子上。

“这是？”

“哦，这个是……是打算给你的。”含糊了关键词，他努力用极平常的口吻说道。

“给我？”越前睁大了眼睛。

“嗯。”

他把盒子拿到身前，让自己不动声色地往阴影的深处躲去。

越前疑惑地接过时，手里荧光棒的蓝光更近距离地打亮了他的脸，表情在瞬间明朗起来，还流露出一点自然的笑意。

“这个包装，和前两年你给我的好像啊。该不会你买了一样的东西吧。”

啪嗒。

盒子掉落在了地上。

不二张了张口，听见自己支离破碎的声音：“我前两年送给你的，是一条灰色格纹的围巾吗？”

越前的笑容凝固在脸上。

一时间谁也没有说话。

不二弯腰捡起了礼物盒，轻轻拂去盒子上的尘土，像对待一件无关紧要的东西那样将盒子放回车里。越前往后退了两步让他方便活动，此后便一直保持着距离，没有动作，没有言语，甚至没有表情，拘谨地像个初次见到陌生人的孩子。过了老半天，耐不住僵硬的气氛，磨磨蹭蹭地开了口：“不二……前辈。”

是那个叫习惯了的敬称，此时听来却显得说话人对此很生疏。

“越前。”不二支撑一个看起来应该跟平常无异的微笑。

“你的大衣……是黑色的啊。”

“你所认识的那个不二周助，穿的是相同款式的灰色大衣吧。”

“嗯。是我挑的颜色……”

“是你挑的？”

“因为他送了我灰色的围巾。”越前将目光撇向别处，“……而且我觉得，他穿黑色，好像显得人太沉重了。”

“原来是这样。”

他不记得具体是哪一天，但的确是有这样一天，他一个人在商店，在这款大衣的黑色和灰色之间选择了后者。是啊，黑色对于那个“不二周助”来说，或许是太沉重了些。但是对于自己，就不存在这回事了吧。

因为那时的、现在的自己，就是这样带着沉重的感觉啊。

“你们的关系……看起来很好呢。”

“……唔。”

“太好了。”

“不二前辈，你……你和‘我’，是发生了什么吗？”

不二摇摇头，避开对方敏锐的视线。

“没什么，不必在意。”

“哦……”

是谈话终结的信号。他深吸一口气，赶忙又道：“对了，你也是因为听到有像砸车的声音才出来的吗？”

“是的。大家都出来了。”

“你出来之前，你的‘大家’在做什么？”

“看部长的比赛。”

“我们这边也是呢。”

说起网球比赛，越前似乎提起了些兴致，“比得怎么样？”

“才开局不久，但直播信号出了点问题。”

“那真遗憾。之后会很精彩。”

“呵，毕竟是手冢的比赛啊。”

“诶，说起来——你认识的‘越前’，也在聚会上？没有参加这次赛事么？”

“因为一些原因……没能参加。”

“唔。”

“你也没有参加？”

“我参加了，但是在前两轮……不小心输给了手冢部长。”

他能从声音分辨出来。越前在说这话的时候大概咬紧了牙关，双手捏成了拳头，表情会有些窘迫，却满满地写着不甘心。

“手冢他比你要多两年的职业经验吧？”

“嗯。但是——这又不算什么。我会追上他。不仅是他，我会——”

——你会。

那个健康的、完整的越前，没有人质疑他会。他做得到他想要做到的事。

让出一点光亮，看着那张兼有孩子气与锐气的，自己曾经熟悉却又变得无比陌生的侧脸，不二出了神。

越前却戛然收声。

也许是察觉在一个刚遇见的人面前自己不知不觉就说得太多、表现得同人太熟络了——这并不太符合他认定的人与人交流的规则。

不适宜的沉默让好不容易缓和了的两人间微妙的气氛立刻又变回了原状。两个人面对面站着，没有视线的交汇，好像再也没有别的话题可讲。

终于越前在仔细打量过周围环境后，又退一步，彻底出了初次见面的人聊天的距离范围。

“那么，我该回去了。再见。”

再见……

不二说不出口。

有一瞬间十分想要追上迅速且悄然退开的那个身影，但迈不动脚步。

——追上了又如何呢？

那自然而然间流露出的亲昵举动在发觉自己并非相熟的那个人之后便消失得无影无踪，只留下陌生人般的疏离与客气。 **是的，就算是另一个** **“不二周助”，对越前龙马而言，同其他第一次见面的陌生人并没有什么本质上的区别。** 可那是他想要的越前。没有车祸的旧伤折磨，恣意挥洒在自己钟爱的赛场，同自己拥有理想的关系，举手投足间满是未受任何痛苦侵扰的年少时最纯粹的样子。

可惜反过来并非如此。

于是遇见了这个理想的越前的巨大欣喜，很快被更巨大的痛苦取代、淹没，让他只一瞬就从这如同梦境、如同错觉一般的邂逅中清醒过来，在冬夜的寒风里更深刻地体会到某种刺骨的寒冷。

大石在玄关喊他，问他的车怎么样了，有没有丢东西。

他摇摇头说没什么问题，反问了一句：“看到越前了吗？”

“越前？他在里面呢。”

他应了一声，原地站到确认自己抹去所有表面的情绪后，走向那扇门。

08.

“海堂不见了！”

不二最后归队，带着自己的车被砸了但东西没丢的半好半坏的消息。大家正交流着别处并无异常。然而，客厅里只聚起了七个人。

“房间里到处都没见人影！”

大石焦头烂额，“他刚刚是跟我们一块儿出去了吧？”

“是呀！他一开始跟我走在一起来着！我们走到庭院侧门那边看看有没有可疑人人在。”桃城也着急上火，“后来他说太冷要先回去，就先回去了啊！他不是应该已经回到房子里来了么？”

“我一直站在门口，可没见他回来啊！乾，你也是吧？”

“嗯。”

“怎么可能，我明明亲眼看着他走回去！”

“你亲眼看见他走进房子里？”

“……那倒没有。但是那个距离之下，大石前辈和乾前辈应该早就看到他人了才对啊！”

“阿桃！！”

“大石，阿桃，你们都冷静。”

“海堂不见了啊！！”

客厅里掀起吼声。

不二斜倚着沙发靠背，没有在看任何人。眼角的余光里，越前朝他瞥来好几次，似乎有话想对他说，然而现在显然不是个单独谈话的好时机。他注意到了。如果越前刚才也是待在现在这个位置，角度正好可以看得见窗外他停着的车。他想他大概猜得到越前想说什么。

只是，谈论这些，很快就将被发现是毫无意义的——

“……”在争执声中乾深吸了口气，“海堂大概早就不见了。”

“你说什么？！”

“那不是海堂。不是一开始和我们在一起的海堂。”

“怎、怎么——”

“刚才，我们在讨论往盒子里放什么随机物品的时候，海堂说了重复的东西。”

“对啊！我还习惯性嘲笑他来着，结果他居然不来跟我吵架——”

“等一下，难道——”

众人有点回过神来。

那时的海堂，已经不是原来的海堂了么？

所以，那个“海堂”也正是因为这个对话而意识到自己身处错误的房子，于是借着这次大家一道外出而独自离开？

什么时候的事？什么时候弄错的？海堂有做过什么特别的事吗？比如像菊丸挑选荧光棒那样随机又很具标识性的，像大石和桃城跑去看对面的房子、不二和乾之后也经过了某个黑暗区域那样充满不寻常的……有吗？

完全没有。海堂的个性就是如此。在在聚会的时候，有从前的前辈们在场，他一直表现得很沉默，乃至不起眼。

“——他根本连房子都没有出去过吧！大家还记得吗？在停电的时候，我们跑去外头看星星，海堂他可是因为怕黑而留在房子里的啊！”

“你这样一说，的确是的……”

“没错。”

每个人仔细回忆过后，给出肯定的答复。

不二发出了一声叹息。

“是我们把事情想得太简单了。”

停电、漆黑的夜路、离开房子、单独行动，再加上关键时刻的选择——本以为这些惹人注意的事件才是造成分支与分支间不断交错重叠的原因，但是现在看来，还是有太多因素没有在考虑范围内了。

“抱歉，各位，我低估了事态的严重性。”

跟着，乾素来平静不变的语调里也难得染上了能够被人察觉出的沮丧。

“我以为我们‘什么也不做’至少能减少分支的几率，但是 **‘什么也不做’本身，也是一种选择** 。更不用说就算人什么也没做，自然界中纯粹随机事件也无时无刻不在发生。任何细小的事物……哪怕是吃火锅的时候是先捞牛肉还是鱼丸，都在造成新的分裂；哪怕只是去上个洗手间，出来的时候，都未必会在自己原先在的地方。而关于这些的概率……我计算不出来。”

他如此坦白道。

是这样吗……

安安分分地撑到彗星离开应该算不上太困难的事，可是那个时候，每个人还会在他们应该在的地方吗？

如果不小心来到了错误的地方，那么“退相干”之后，是不是就会被永远地困在那个错误的地方、永远回不去了？

恐惧在心中不断膨胀。

“大家，不要那么沮丧好不好哇？？”

站在客厅中央手舞足蹈的是菊丸，讲话的语调故意夸张得明朗：“我们是不是要去找我们的海堂回来？没记错的话那小子怕黑怕鬼，一个人在外头乱跑多辛苦啊！也要有人留在这里等着才对吧……”

没有人回答。他拿手指一个个点着出现在视野里的人：“河村！不要苦着脸啦！你应该还有拿手的手艺没拿出来给大家尝吧？小不点！小不点在看哪里，都不好好听我说话！呜哇，不二你的表情要不要这么阴沉，这种时候就不要再想鬼故事了……诶诶诶——阿桃！你在鼻梁上贴创可贴干什么，难不成是因为崇拜当年的菊丸大人我才想模仿我的？哈哈哈哈，看起来好蠢哦！”

被指着鼻尖嘲笑的桃城一脸的愕然。

“英二前辈，我、我是受伤了才贴的呀？”

“嗯？”

“我之前去外面的时候，不小心磕伤了……我、我说过的……”

“……”

“大家都听到了吧？那时大家都在啊？”

“嗯……”几声犹疑的回应稀稀落落响起。

菊丸把脸埋在阴影里，一言不发，半晌之后，声嘶力竭地笑了起来。

“呵、呵、呵，怎么了，怎么就我完全不记得有发生过这回事呢，哈哈哈哈！记性太差了……”

笑声带起绝望的哭腔。大石不忍再听，一手搭上昔日搭档的肩膀。

“英二，行了，我看你一直太亢奋了，去休息一下吧……”

菊丸狠狠甩开了大石的手。

“不要这样跟我说话！你根本就不是我认识的那个大石！”

种种情绪之下，大石紧紧捏起了拳头，终究无力地放下。

“既然如此，我们来对一下‘标记’吧。每个人的数字不二应该有一份记录。不二，麻烦了。”

不二在自己刚刚才挂上玄关衣架的黑色大衣口袋里摸出了便签本。

第一页记着的应该是他们最开始收到的那个原木色盒子里的数字。

1：河村；2：不二，菊丸，乾；3：大石；5：桃城，越前；6：海堂。

第二页记着的应该是他们自己掷骰子的结果。

1：越前，菊丸，桃城；2：不二，大石；4：河村；6：乾，海堂。

第三页似乎也写了字。他往后翻。

1：不二；2：乾，海堂；3：桃城；4：越前；5：大石；6：菊丸，河村。

他闭了一会儿眼睛，再睁开，自己的笔迹一笔一划清清楚楚地印在白纸上。

众人只当他出神的样子是已经聚精会神地做好了准备，一个个报出了自己记着的自己的数字。

无论是哪一页的记录都对不上。

和自己记忆中的也是。

并不仅仅是“只有一两个人错了”，而是“只有一两个人能对上某一条”——可是这样的偶然性，现在看来说明不了任何问题。

不二合上便签本，随手把它扔在茶几上。

“怎么样？”众人问。

“我不知道。”他笑得像一张白纸。

“‘不知道’的意思是……”

“那本便签本不是我的。”

“……”

“那、那就对一下盒子里的随机物品——”

众人集中在一起。

“烤箱专用的手套。”

“网球。”

“一包餐巾纸。”

“杯垫。”

“购物小票。”

“干花。”越前说。

“……扳手。”不二最后说。

在玄关门口他们找到了这幢房子的盒子，原木色，挂着一把密码锁。越前直接拿来，转了三个数字把锁打开。

盒子里放着一枝干花。

照片背后的字，是用 **红色马克笔** 书写的。

09.

“已经十八个回合了……现在是十九个，二十个，手冢选手完全没有离开过他现在脚下的这一小片区域呢。这毫无疑问是‘手冢领域’！现在就已经使出了，看来手冢选手确实像他赛前宣告的那样，从一开始就全力以赴啊！耶伦斯选手正在想办法……这一记正手抽击角度相当刁钻啊！能够打破吗！”

上一次不二听到这段解说之后，名叫耶伦斯的网球选手没能用这记刁钻的抽球打破手冢领域。这一次也是一样的结果。

有人看着比赛，有人在厨房找水和吃的，先前激烈如熊熊大火的气氛瞬降冰点，焦躁的吵闹化作压抑的沉默，更加令人窒息。

越前的眼睛盯着电视机。他果然没再找到不二说出之前似乎想说的话。

果然一切都变得毫无意义了。

那么，就此别过吧。

在谁都没有注意的时候，不二换了鞋，轻轻将玄关的大门打开一条缝。他从门上揭下一张字迹凌乱的字条，“你们好，很抱歉打扰你们，但我们无意冒犯，只是想借电话一用，如果方便的话。万分感谢。”把放在玄关旁的鞋柜上，他侧身悄无声息地走出了房子。

 **他没有拿自己的黑色大衣** 。只一件衬衫外罩着毛衣，在冬天的夜晚，寒冷迅速将他围困、渗透。

但他早已麻木，浑然不觉地来到自己被砸出一个洞的车前。拉开副驾驶座车门，打开置物栏，里面只有两张音乐CD。那个装有打算送给越前的围巾的礼物盒已经不见了。

他离开庭院，在仍旧笼罩在黑暗中的街区慢慢地走。

视野中零星可见几幢亮着灯的房子。再有便是星光，明明灭灭，在头顶灿然闪烁。

他仰着头看。 **一颗璀璨的光点自天幕东南角出现，一面剧烈燃烧，一面划过明亮的弧线，经过他的眼前。** 在同一瞬间，万千星系的光芒顷刻间倾泻而下，落进他的眼睛，拂过他的脸庞，潮水一般地冲刷着脚下的街道，淹没了所有楼房。

鱼群从身边悠然游过，穿梭于缠绕的海草。千军万马奔腾而来，掀起滚滚尘埃。虫蝶振翅，在耳畔萦绕震颤。

空气流失。引力失效。时间回转。

不二向着彗星飞去的方向走。

他经过一幢房子，在窗口看见两个海堂被众人拉开，愤怒地对峙，其中一个脸上有一块巨大的乌青，嘴角有血渍。

另一幢房子还停着电。绿色荧光棒的黯淡光辉下，众人围坐在餐桌前像是在轮流讲笑话。越前用手托腮， **百无聊赖地向外张望** 。

有一幢房子传来情绪极为激动的争吵声，是菊丸和大石。

有一幢房子里只有四个人，个个面如死灰地等在餐桌旁。

有一幢房子里，有人举着蓝色荧光棒。

不二停下脚步。

在房子正门边的盆栽后他找到了一个白色的盒子，用229的密码打开，盒子里躺着一把扳手和一个信封。他把信封里的照片倒出来，确认了自己和越前背后黑色的数字。他的双手控制不住地开始颤抖。至于其他人的数字是什么，没有便签本在身边，他理所当然地假装不记得，干脆看也不看又将东西匆匆收好，放回原处。

他来到自己停在庭院里的完好无损的车旁，按下车钥匙上的按钮，门锁自动打开。他触碰到冰凉的车门把手。背对他的窗口打出一个方格子形状的光亮，把他框在其中。有开得很响的电视节目声透出来。

“现在时间是晚上八点四十，距离比赛开始还有不到一个小时，我们看到场馆外已经聚集了不少球迷，大家都充满了期待……天文台预报说今夜将有一颗彗星以极近的距离经过地球上空，或许我们的直播信号会受到一些影响，但这一定不会影响这场比赛的精彩程度，让我们拭目以待！”

他一动不动地站着，听着这段现场报到，呼出的雾气好像在面前结成冰屑，凉飕飕地扑在脖颈上。

怎么可能。

是啊，怎么可能……还能回去原来的地方。

缩回手，在转身要离开的那个短暂的瞬间， **他似乎觉得收到了坐在窗口斜对面的越前的一道视线** 。

身体微僵，他说服自己一定是错觉，没有再回头。这时正门传来喧哗声，似乎有人出来了。他连忙往后一躲，绕到房子后面，翻过半高的篱笆，重新回到了街道上，孑然一身进入这个无限的迷宫里。

米勒彗星还在夜幕中飞行。

在那个不见星光的路口，另一个衬衫外套毛衣的单薄身影出现在他面前。擦肩而过时他们彼此交换了目光，默默无言，不作停留，朝着各自的方向前进，就好像双方心中的确存在着这样一个方向一般。

一个两个都是这个样子。

他无所事事地走在似乎向无穷远处延伸的街道，还在想着刚才的事，觉得自己十分可笑，于是笑出声来。这一声笑有一半被呛了嗓子眼，他继而一阵咳嗽。也许刚才笑与不笑就又制造出了两个世界吧？行走的快与慢，脚步落在偏左还是偏右还是笔直往前，也会分裂成新的分支吧？虽然现在看起来什么都没有改变，但谁又知道一秒钟、一厘米的偏差，经由未来放大之后会长成怎样的裂口？面对无限分裂的时空，自己能回去原来的地方的可能性有多少？

 **零** 。

明明很清楚地知道。

那些还未对越前表明的心情，未送出的礼物，再也没有完成的机会了。

他一直在等待着的能让他们之间的关系有所好转的契机，再也没有了。

那个越前，他再也见不到了。

也许会有某个平行世界中的不二周助还算头脑清醒，在聚会的一开始就找到了他的越前，将这些悬而未决的事情处理妥当好吧。如果不是那时手机突然坏掉——如果自己顺利接到了刚下轻轨的越前，能有一段路单独说说话，那么自己应当是会这么做的。

如果在更早的时候能先一步打破割裂的生活带来的疏离感，而不是囿于放不下的愧歉之中，或许能更快地解开双方的心结。

如果……

如果，自己没有因为堵车而离开高速，载着越前开上乡村公路。

他猛然一顿。

**既已发生的事无法被改变、重来。这仍是毋庸置疑的准则。但是，没有发生那件事的未来——还存在着。他确认过。他甚至亲身遇见过。那个未来连同被触及的可能性一起，存在着。**

彗星从容地朝着西北一角奔去。

不再克制自己的步伐，不再将寻常世界的规则放在心上，如同一颗把自己完全交付于虚无的宇宙的尘埃，他随心所欲地游走在时空的狭缝边缘，从一个坠入另一个。下一幢房子里，衣架上没有挂着一条灰色格纹的围巾。再下一幢房子，走失不见的人是越前。再然后……

那八个人已经收拾完了火锅派对结束后的一片狼藉，全部聚在客厅中看电视直播。

越前背对窗户，坐在沙发最正中的位置，不二挨在他身边。其余人零散落座，菊丸直接大大咧咧坐在了茶几的一角。

“……这毫无疑问是‘手冢领域’！现在就已经使出了，看来手冢选手确实像他赛前宣告的那样，从一开始就全力以赴啊！耶伦斯选手正在想办法……这一记正手抽击角度相当刁钻啊！能够打破吗！”

“这样不可能打破的嘛。”越前评论。

果不其然，那记抽球被手冢借力轻松回击到死角，杀了对手一个措手不及。

不二伸手揉了揉越前的头发，话语里满是笑意，“自比赛开始以来，你每句评论都像是在说，‘这球换我来一定能得分’——”

越前一扭头，似乎狠狠瞪了不二一眼。

“哈哈哈！”桃城没心没肺地大笑起来，“越前你就不要挣扎了，事实摆在那里，我们大家都亲眼见证了哦！”

“阿桃前辈，啰嗦。”

“就好像当时在青学一样，”河村摸着脑袋，憨厚说道，“越前刚入部不久，我记得也有过这么一场比赛吧？”

“这都十年了……”

“说明你没什么长进。”

“海堂前辈，怎么你也……”

“不过说起来也真是可惜，”大石说，“如果越前和手冢没有那么早在比赛里遇到，说不定最终的决赛就是在两人中进行的了，两名青学的选手在世界大赛的决赛场上相遇，这是多么了不起的成就啊……”

菊丸跳起来打断了大石的陶醉：“但是这样的话，小不点就不能和我们一起来聚会啦！”

“决赛和聚会到底哪个比较重要……”

“当然是聚会！我都两年多没见小不点了！哎不二你让让，让我也蹭会儿行不！——小不点儿！”

说着就扑了过去。越前好像完全招架不住这般热情，相当不知所措地往不二这边靠了靠。

“……”乾推了推眼镜，“英二，你这样要被不二在茶里下芥末的概率是——”

不二不知道从哪里摸出一管芥末酱，笑容明亮。

“——当我没说。”乾决定闭嘴。

一局终了，场间休息。

转播回放了赛前选手采访的片段。手冢的神情十年来始终如一，高山一般不带丝毫动摇，认真地说：“很期待这场比赛。我会全力以赴，不会留下任何遗憾。”

“我也是。下次——不会再输了。”越前嘀咕。

“反啦反啦，越前这臭小子说要打败手冢部长呢！”

“本来就要打败的。”

“还要抢手冢部长的世界第一呢！”

“本来就会是我的——”

“零式发球！手冢选手直接用零式发球开局！！15-0！！！”

“好球啊部长！！！”

“……”越前看着一群人激动地拍腿大吼，好像故意在逗他，语塞。

不二投过来一个微笑。

“是的，我知道。”

这幢房子没有盒子。

脊背紧紧贴住墙壁，他闭紧双眼拼命压抑自己的呼吸，唯恐一点声息都将打扰房子里正在进行的谈话。直到很久之后他才能重新站直自己的身体，手心攥得都是汗水，背后已经湿透了。

在黑暗中缓缓踩过庭院的枯叶，他在花坛中找到一块形状尖锐的石头，来到了不二停着的车旁，抬手朝副驾驶座的车窗砸去。

一下，一下，又一下，直到声响终于惊动了边看比赛边吵嚷的众人。

菊丸迅速朝窗户撇过视线，他迅速闪过，重新躲藏在黑暗里。

“怎么回事？！”

“不二，那辆是不是你的车？”

“搞没搞错，是谁那么缺德啊这种时候跑来砸车……”

“我出去看看。”不二说。

“小心点呀！”

玄关的门开了。不二顾不得穿上外衣，朝这边匆匆赶来。

他后退一步，手中的石块几乎刺进皮肉里。

在自己的车旁，不二见副驾驶车窗位置被砸出了一个大缺口，叹息着摇了摇头。打开车门，用手机的手电筒光照明，找到车顶灯开关后把灯打开，仔细地检查着车内部。

他让自己悄无声息地靠上前去。

不二浑然不知，打开副驾驶前座的置物栏，取出了一盘音乐CD，松了口气，笑着自言自语：“还好这个没有丢。”

他扬起手——

又传来一阵卜卜的脚步声。是越前，隔着一段距离朝这边喊：“怎么样？”

“车被砸了。”不二回道。

“有丢东西吗？”越前关切地问。

“似乎没有。”不二朝着越前扬了扬手里的音乐CD，“至少这个没有丢。”

“什么啊……这个又不值钱。”越前撇嘴。

“可是是你送的呀。”不二道。

越前顾左右而言他：“外面好冷，我要回去了。”

“回去吧。我马上就来。”

“车子怎么办？”

“现在电话也打不通，之后再想办法吧。”

越前点点头，回房子里去了。

不二将CD放好，最后确认了一遍车子的损坏情况，关上车门。

在转身过去的那一瞬间，猝不及防的相遇之下，那双瞳孔骤然缩紧。

“你——”

他回以弧度相似，却分外苍白的一个微笑。

彗星坠入了天空的另一面。

10.

不二在微亮的天光中醒来。

他眯着眼睛盯着天花板。剧烈的头痛让他在意识恢复的很长一段时间里什么也无法思考，什么也回忆不起来。他发现自己睡在客厅的沙发上。茶几上有散落的各色荧光棒、许多喝空的啤酒罐头、堆在一起的扑克牌和几颗骰子。两个沙发上还歪歪扭扭睡着几个人，似乎十分香甜安稳。

越前也窝在一边，闭着眼睛，睡得倒是很安分。

他坐起身，将一条滚在一边的毯子盖在越前身上。

暖气开了一夜。火锅的香味还没有完全散去，室内的空气干燥又厚稠。窗外虽不见阳光，但天清气爽，偶有微风。他轻手轻脚地穿过客厅，来到玄关，想外出走走。

手伸向衣架，却僵在了半空。

“你要去哪儿？”

越前的声音从身后传来。

他扭头看去。越前坐在沙发上，腿上搭着那条毯子，正用一双清澈的琥珀色眼睛注视着他，好奇地等着他的回答。

他把目光转回衣架。

两件一模一样款式的大衣，一件黑色，一件灰色，分别挂在两边。

END

2017.6

**Author's Note:**

> Free talk:
> 
> 选择这个改编这个电影，一是被情节深深吸引，喜欢这种烧脑又细思恐极的题材，手痒想尝试，二是对人物被放在这种设定下会做何反应感到十分有趣，想要探讨。在我所熟悉的角色中，首先想到的就是不二，大概是最适合作为主角的人了。
> 
> 看过电影之后就有了脑洞，半年多以前自己碎碎念过一些改编的构思，但是当时意料到写作的难度将会非常大就没有动笔，然而心心念念放不下，这两万多字还是被我以每小时1-2k的手速码完了。
> 
> 对，1-2k甚至还达不到的手速，白天上班，晚上绞尽脑汁写作一两小时，写了我整整两个礼拜……
> 
> 情节大致上跟着电影走，是想练习一下怎么去写这种类型的故事：出场人物多，细节多，转折多。电影的声音、画面和镜头语言能表达的东西，换做文字去写其实会相当吃力。毕竟人一个远景或一个特写镜头就能将该照顾到的细节呈现在观者眼前，但文字只能一样样地去描写。哪怕是电影的形式，开头十分钟看起来是闲聊但其实信息量巨大无比的情节也会让人看得觉得有些枯燥，我最担心的就是这种场面换用文字表达之后效果会更加糟糕，会变得像流水账一样——面面俱到，好像毫无重点，中心人物和中心线索完全被淹没，不会让人有继续读下去的欲望……感觉是相当考验作者精简叙事的功力，而我不巧很不擅长……
> 
> 另一个难点就是人物之间的平衡了。中心人物不必说，但是其他角色也不能是全程打酱油而已，如果是这样的话，压根就不需要他们的出场。既然他们被安排在这个故事里，就必须要发挥一点作用。所以我也借鉴电影情节，绞尽脑汁给每个人设计了一点，比如大石、桃城串错门制造一批冲突，乾的解说，一开始就显得格格不入的河村和他与不二之间的对话，海堂出走引爆更大的冲突，全程活跃气氛担当的菊丸，还有充当“标记”之一并且说出“不要留下遗憾”这种放在当下情境里有点微妙的话的手冢……
> 
> 虽然看起来剧情已经有了，但是只是为了照顾到以上两点，我在构思要如何改编比较合理的时候也已经脑细胞完全不够用了……在此向电影编剧献上我的膝盖orz
> 
> 电影探讨的东西其实更加深入灵魂一些，这里因为是一篇同人CP文，所以还是有做很多的简化。电影里不光光是女主和她男友之间的事，参加聚会的人各自都或多或少存在着隔阂，显得冲突尤为尖锐，对观者冲击力也更大。但我实在无力包括这些，只好停留在如此浅的层面上了。
> 
> 既然是这样的一篇文，各位如果能坚持看到这里，看过就罢，大力欢迎各种评论和探讨，再说一次不接受任何转载。
> 
> 最后，关于越前和不二两个人在这个设定下可能出现的状况，我还有很多话想说！如果有时间，想单独开一篇杂谈来讲一讲这个。
> 
> 至于不二在结尾到底砸没砸自己，我的本意是，我虽然心中有一些倾向，但不会对此作出他会怎样怎样的回答。
> 
> “在同一瞬间，万千星系的光芒顷刻间倾泻而下，落进他的眼睛，拂过他的脸庞，潮水一般地冲刷着脚下的街道，淹没了所有楼房。鱼群从身边悠然游过，穿梭于缠绕的海草。千军万马奔腾而来，掀起滚滚尘埃。虫蝶振翅，在耳畔萦绕震颤。”这一段是该写自《Galaxies》歌词：
> 
> When you sing  
> Stars fill up my eyes
> 
> Galaxies  
> Pour down my cheeks  
> Galaxies  
> They flood the street
> 
> When we dance  
> Eels and sea grass float on by
> 
> I'm ten thousand leagues  
> Beneath the sea
> 
> When we kiss  
> Bears and boulders vibrate through the air
> 
> Gravity  
> Is dead you see  
> No gravity  
> All I need  
> Is beating red  
> No gravity


End file.
